(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a circuit installation, and more particularly, to one that controls a power load taking advantage of charging, discharging and division voltage features of capacitor to provide activation and operation features different from those provided by a conventional ON-OFF switch.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The pattern of control and operation of an electric load by conventional power switches usually involves ON or OFF only without is the capacity to change the input voltage to the load.